Careless
by HPFan46
Summary: Harry just cant live anymore. He won’t eat, he can’t sleep right, and he’s always in pain. Draco is the only thing that can keep him alive. This isn’t a good life. Harry doesn’t want life anymore. He’s careless of what could happen, and nothing will change. Maybe if he succeeded he could be happy again.


Chapter One

Harry wanted to end it. He really did. He was careless of his life.

It was brutal to even live at this point, staring at a bowl that he wished was full of poison instead of simple tomato soup, he hadn't eaten that week, but he didn't feel like he needed to. He got out of his chair and went to lay down. The suffering, did anybody care? It was unlikely. _Extremely unlikely, you're pathetic. _Nothing good would happen anymore. He finally reached the bed and lazily fell onto it. Harry sighed, he wasn't worth anything anymore. It was about ten minutes later when Draco saw Harry, just laying there. "Harry, you didn't touch your soup." A soft groan was all he got as a reply. "You need to eat, you know, you haven't eaten for days, I'm worried about you." Harry didn't say anything back. "Harry." "What?" Harry shouted. Harry felt like the world was just a few moments away from collapsing. What was the point? Why does it matter anymore? Draco sat in bed next to him, making him annoyed. _He doesn't care about you. He hates you, everybody hates you, you fat pig, you worthless nobody, you should jump off the tallest cliff on the planet, I bet nobody would even notice._

Harry tried to hold back his sobs, but it was no use, he was already crying, throat burning. "Shh, Harry I'm right here, I'm here for you. You're going to be okay. I'm here for you, I love you. I do, Harry." Draco put his arm around Harry, holding him tightly. "Harry, it's gonna be okay." Slowly, Harry's cries were quieter, until they stopped and he fell asleep.

When he woke up, Harry was alone in bed. _He left you, he finally saw you were too pathetic and he left you, you're the worst person alive. "_No, you're wrong, he didn't leave me, h-he p-p-probably just went t-to eat th-that's a-all." _don't lie, you know you're lying, you just don't want to face the truth, scaredy-cat! "_No, no, you're wrong!" Harry shouted "you're wrong! You're all wrong! You're... he... I..."

Harry couldn't help it, he felt empty, and he couldn't take the pain. He'd prove him wrong, Draco was still there, he'd just have to go get him. Harry tried to stand, but he couldn't. He fell hard on the wood floor and yelped in pain. "H-Harry?" He heard Draco call from the couch. 'See, he was still there, he didn't leave me' Harry thought. Harry was in agonizing pain, but he was numb at this point. It was all just normal now. He didn't even know he was crying, eyes stinging with pain. Draco hurried in and found Harry on the floor. "Harry! I'm here, Hazelnut. I'm here, look, I'm right here.. You're safe now. You-" Harry couldn't hear him anymore, he couldn't see anything but a blurry haze of color. He cried even harder, making his throat burn with agony. He was scared, he felt alone, he couldn't see or hear or feel. He wanted it to end, he wanted everything to stop. Harry had been picked up, but with not being able to have any sort of sense, it was hard to tell where he was put, or if he was even put down yet. Harry was freaking out, he didn't know where he was, he could move his body, but he couldn't see it, hear it, he couldn't know if it was on a surface or in the air or if he had hit something hard or soft. But it ended suddenly, he didn't know why, but it did.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up in a familiar place. He didn't want to be here. He was sitting in a bed in St. Mungo's, and Draco was nowhere to be seen. There was a nurse in the room, but Harry couldn't get a good glimpse of her, since his vision was still blurry. He heard her say something, and somebody else walked in, it was Draco. He smiled, still unable to feel it. He could start to see better now, able to see Draco's bleach blonde hair and pale body, then able to see his long fingers and cute nose. "Harry?" He heard him say, and Harry looked at him, a slight smile on his face, but the smile faded quickly. "I want to g-go home. Please, take m-me home." Draco held his hand, clearly concerned for him. "You can't go home yet, the doctors say you'll be here for few days, you're in a terrible condition Harry." "Take me home! Take me home! I can't do this anymore! I don't... Draco please!" Harry shouted, but he knew the answer before Draco said it. "Harry I can't do that. I love you too much, I can't risk you dying just to come home. I couldn't live without you, Harry. I need you with me." Draco said, a tear streaming down his face. "Draco, I... I'm tired... please be here when I wake up again, I-I don't want the voice t-to return..." Draco put his hand on Harry's chest. "Of course, Hazelnut, I'll protect you. I'll be here with you." Harry smiled at the nickname, starting to see blurry again. "Harry?" Draco asked, wondering if he could still hear him. "Are you calling my name again? My hearing is fuzzy." Harry murmured, staring into Draco's silver eyes. "Nevermind, Harry." With those words, Harry closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness that surrounded him. He was back to being numb and feeling completely isolated. He needed Draco with him, he needed somebody at least. Harry woke up what felt like days later to a worried Draco talking to a different nurse than yesterday, or Harry assumed it was yesterday considering he had no way of checking what day it actually was. Draco looked over to Harry, seeing he was awake. He said something that Harry couldn't hear, and he walked over to him, saying something else that, again, he couldn't understand, because all he could see was his blur of a mouth moving. "Draco, I couldn't hear you. I'm sorry." "It's... it's fine Harry, you'll be okay, I'm here for you." "Draco, when will I go home? I want... I'm..." "Hey, don't worry Hazelnut, you'll be home soon." Draco said calmly, putting his hand on Harry's cheek, you'll be just fine, you'll be out of here in a couple days, you don't have to worry about that. We should worry about your health, Harry. You need to eat at least three times a day." _Yeah, he wants you to get as fat as possible, cow. _"And you should try to be more active. I'm just trying to look after you. I don't want-" "You don't want to lose me, yeah I get it." "Harry?" Harry sighed and turned away from him, brushing Draco's hand off his cheek. "You've told me a hundred times." "Because I don't want you to die! I don't want you to be taken from me!" At this point, the nurse left the room to do her paperwork in peace. "Well I do want to die, this life is shit, I'm fucking done with it!" "Harry James Potter!" Draco screamed "What do you want from me? I have nothing left to do on this earth, I'm worthless." Harry started to cry and Draco was still annoyed at the fact that Harry was acting like an asshole at him when he was just trying to help him. Why did he have to act like this now? "Leave me alone, I don't want to see you right now." That was it, Draco snapped. "You won't see me ever, Potter." And with that, Draco left Harry to cry and fall back numb again. "Draco, wait, please!" But Draco didn't hesitate. He had lost Draco. _Good job asshole, he finally realized you were a lunatic and he left you finally. You can't really hide from the truth now, he already said he's gone forever. _Harry was done with it. He was going to end his life, he couldn't live like this. Still crying, Harry took a knife from his breakfast, and ended his life with it.

Chapter 3...

Or at least he **thought **he ended his life with it. That was until Ron and Hermione came to visit him a minute later, and he was bleeding uncontrollably, choking up blood. All he could remember was seeing Hermione put her hand over her mouth from utter shock, until he passed out. When he woke up, he was crying again. Hermione was there sitting next to him, and Ron was outside talking to a nurse.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong, are you in pain?" Hermione asked, already shouting at Ron to come over to see Harry. "I want D-D-D..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence, he was sobbing too hard and he couldn't see anything. "Draco? Wasn't he supposed to be here today? I thought he said he was going to stay the rest of the week here." Ron asked, coming in the room. Harry didn't respond, he just kept crying. "It's okay, Harry, I'm sure he went to get some food or something." "He left me Hermione! He's not coming back, he already said it! I'm too much of a goddamn asshole for my own good, can't you see?" Harry shouted in between loud cries. Ron looked at Hermione, both seeming surprised. "Why would he leave you, Harry? He loved you so much." Asked Hermione. Harry didn't answer, just cried even louder. He couldn't take it. "Was it something you-" Ron was cut off by Harry getting out of bed. "I want to die!" And that's all he said before running full force and leaping out the big window at the front of the room. Seventeen floors high. "Harry!" They both shouted. "_Levi Corpsa!"_ Hermione shrieked, quickly running to the window and pulling her wand out of her pocket. but it was too late, Harry had hit the ground, sending him earth-shattering pain. He couldn't feel anything anymore, he was done for.

Chapter... how is this story still continuing?

Harry woke up again, to his surprise. More to his surprise though, Draco was sitting next to his bed. The only way he could tell, was because he heard his voice. He still had his eyes shut, and he couldn't move any part of his body. "Draco." his mouth murmured, and there was a short silence. "Harry?" He heard him say, wondering if he was actually hearing that or if he was going crazy. "Draco, where... where I now? He whispered, barely audible. "The hospital, Harry." "This our home... right here... here, I found it." Harry sounded like a lunatic. "No, Harry, we're in St. Mungo's." "Hey, Draco... I'm hungry... foggy... so foggy here..." "Harry? Are you dreaming?" Where is your voice... where it?" Harry murmured. "Harry I'm sitting right here, I'm right next to you." "Not going to make it, Draco." He said, almost silently. Draco's heart sunk into his stomach. "Can't stay much longer. I need to find you. Where..." "Harry, I'm right here, you'll be okay, they'll take care of you, they'll... Harry?" "Hmmm?" "Are you still here?" Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it, hoping he would stay alive. I... I think... I... you going to be with me?" "I hope, Harry. I really do. I'm sorry for leaving you, I'll never leave you again, you're the one for me, I can't live without you, I was just in a bad mood that day and I was losing my patience. I love you Hazelnut. I really love you." "Draco... I love you... Draco... goodbye... I love you..." "Harry? No, Harry stay here with me, you have to, I can't" He could hear Draco start to cry. "I can't live my life without you here, Hazelnut. Hazelnut, please. Harry. Harry?" He saw Harry's mouth moving, but no sound came out. He put his hand on Harry's heart. There was no pulse. "Harry? Harry, come on, speak to me Harry! Harry! Harry!" Draco was crying completely now, shaking Harry frantically. "Harry..." Draco hugged Harry's respondless body. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. This is my fault, if I didn't leave you then you would still be here with me. I love you Harry. I love you so much." Draco couldn't breathe, he was crying too hard, Ron and Hermione eventually heard the crying and came in the room to see Draco hugging Harry and crying his heart out. "He... no... Draco," Ron said, "I'm so sorry I didn't stop him." "I was the one who left him, Ron, I'm responsible for this. I can't... Merlin... I can't do this, I can't leave him like this." Ron held Hermione while Draco shook Harry for any type of response, a response that would never come. "Hermione, we should leave him with Harry, they were married after all." Hermione nodded and left the room after Ron, to cry in another room in each others arms. But Draco had nobody to hold onto except for Harry's dead body. Draco stopped crying what felt like hours later, still holding Harry in his arms. He kissed Harry's unresponsive lips one last time. His tears started streaming again, reminding himself of the taste that Harry always had. It was such a bittersweet moment. "I will always love you and remember you, Harry. Goodbye." And with that, he left the room painfully slowly, leaving Harry's body behind him. Harry watched from above as Draco finally walked away. He was smiling. He was finally happy with his parents and godfather. The only person missing was Draco, who would soon be with him in the years to come. He was happy, and he was going to be happy forever, a feeling that he had missed for over a year. He loved life now. All his problems were finally fixed. He was careless.

The End

Here will be a Q/A but this story isn't published yet so obviously there are no questions to be answered.

Now for some Author's Notes

Heyo. So I have no clue what to put here (XD). I just want to say thank you for reading this, this is the first story I really wanted to put effort into and finish. If you guys want more like this one then... say you do (duh). I had a couple of stories I had for inspiration while making this, so you may have seen some of these ideas before (I.E. Harry talking stupid at the end). I don't really "claim" these ideas, but I would like to say that you can use them freely as I have. If you want a prologue where Draco and Harry meet in heaven, I'll gladly make it for you guys.

...I really don't have anything else to say right now, this might get edited later... PEACE

•w•


End file.
